


Malec Drabbles

by JessRobroner



Category: Shadowhunters, malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessRobroner/pseuds/JessRobroner
Summary: The one where Alec gets hurt and Izzy, Clary, Jace bring him to Magnus





	1. Chapter 1

"Magnus oh my god Magnus please open up" Magnus heard shouting from outside his door at three in the morning

Magnus sighed but got out off his bed to open his door anyway, he saw Clary with muck and blood all over her. Magnus knew that Clary, Alec, Izzy and Jace were out on a hunt so he knew there was a logical reason why Clary stood at his door at three AM.

"What is it biscuit? Are you hurt?" Magnus asked with a lot of panic in his voice

"No not me!" Clary said

"Who then?" Magnus asked, although he kind off knew who she was on about.

"It's Alec" Clary sighed, at that moment Clary literally heard Magnus' heart break into two and shatter into tiny pieces.

"Where is my Shadow-hunter?" Magnus asked

"Jace is bringing him up now" Clary said, just then Magnus say his Alec been carried by Jace.

"Magnus" Jace said

"It's okay I'll help him bring him in and lay him down on the couch" Magnus panicked as he helped Jace bring Alec into his loft.Izzy and Clary stood by the door crying.

"What happened?" Magnus asked as he began to work his magic to make his boyfriend better.

"We were on a hunt, all we had to do was kill a bunch off ravener demons and well one snuck up on Alec and well attacked him" Jace explained

"Well it could have gone a lot worse. I took his pain away and I also took the venom out his body, he is going to be okay he just needs to rest now" Magnus said

"Thank you Magnus for taking care of him" Izzy said

"He is my boyfriend it is my job to look and take care off him" Magnus said as he rubbed his eyes

"You look tired Magnus you should get some sleep" Clary said

"I am tired but I'll sleep when this one wakes up on me, you three get back to the insitute and get cleaned and rested" Magnus said

"Call us if something happens right?" Izzy asked

"Course darling now get some sleep all of you I make a portal" Magnus said, with a flick and a turn of his hand a portal was present in his living room.

Magnus gave them all a hug and they left.

Magnus took one look at Alec and all he wanted to do was break down because he knows that one day his tall, beautiful, strong Alec won't be there but he is going to love Alec till the day he dies.

Alec began to stir and Magnus rushed over to his side.

"Shh sweet mind yourself now" Magnus smiled

"What happened?" Alec asked

"You my sweet Alexander got attacked by a demon but don't worry you are going to be perfectly fine" Magnus said

"How did I get here?" Alec asked

"Jace, Clary and Izzy brought you here" Magnus said

"Thank god for that" Alec smiled

"You don't ever do that to me again Alec you gave me a bloody heart attack and I got such a fright" Magnus sighed

"I am so sorry Magnus" Alec said as he wrapped his hands around Magnus' neck playing with the hair on the back of his neck because he knows that Magnus loves that.

"You have nothing to be sorry for just please mind yourself when you are out on hunts cause I can't have you coming home to me injured again I just I can't do it Alec it hurts me to see you like that" Magnus said sadly, he was holding back his tears.

"Oh baby, I am always going to come home to you weather I'm full of injuries or weather I am home alright but the point I am making is, I am always going to come home to you though, I love you so much Magnus" Alec said

"I know I just I love you and I don't want nothing bad to happen to you cause you deserve the world and it is apart of my job to protect you" Magnus smiled

"I love you and you know that, but this is my job.. Shadowhunting is what I was born to do literally, I was born to protect the human world from the evil we have, we are meant to get hurt it's apart of being a Shadowhunter" Alec sighed

"I know it's your job and it is a huge part of who you are. Not to mention I find those runes really sexy" Magnus said

"Sorry what did you say?" Alec said

"I said I find your runes sexy" Magnus chuckled

"Oh yeah?" Alec said. Magnus nodded

"Just promise me one thing Alexander?" Magnus asked

"Course what is it?" Alec smiled

"Promise me that'll you'll always come back to me in one piece?" Magnus asked

"You know I can't promise that but I can try my best" Alec said as he winced.

"That will do me just fine then" Magnus smiled

"Perfect now give me one of your incredible kisses please" Alec chuckled. Alec moved a bit so Magnus could sit opposite him.

Magnus leaned in and kissed his Shadow-hunter so slow but yet so much meaning, Alec kissed back with a bit more force. 

"As much as I love kissing you Alexander I promised your siblings and Clary that I take care of you properly so that means you have to sleep for me" Magnus sighed

"but I have already slept" Alec sighed

"Well I do not care you are coming to bed" Magnus smiled

"But baby" Alec groaned

"No..No don't but baby me" Magnus said as he picked Alec up bridal style and brought Alec to their bedroom.

"Magnus I am well capable of walking you know" Alec sighed as Magnus put him on the bed, Alec ot comfortable

"No.. you are not you got attacked by a demon you could have died on me ya know" Magnus said

"Yes that is true but on the bright side I didn't" Alec said

"Don't try make me fele better Mr" Magnus smiled

"Sorry" Alec said

"It's okay, you are safe and that is all that matters" Magnus smiled

"Come lie with me?" Alec asked

"Course sweetie" Magnus said. With a snap of hsi wrist both of them were dressed down tot here underwear and were under the covers.

Alec snuggled close to Magnus, his head rested on Magnus' chest. Soon enough they both fell asleep listening to the beat of each others hearts


	2. The Malec make up

It has been about three weeks since the down-world found out about the soul sword, that means it's been three weeks since Magnus broke up with Alec and truth be told it wasn't getting any easier for Alec, for Alec it was a very fresh wound, he missed Magnus with all his heart but he knew he didn't deserve Magnus' forgiveness. Alec was breaking at the seams and everyone was waiting for the break-down.

It was just a matter of time before Alec truly hits rock bottom and he was almost there.

Everyone saw it in Alec, he hasn't been the same since they broke up, his parabati and his sister didn't know what to do.

Izzy went to Alec's office because she finished the report for a mission she just went on but he wasn't there, it was early in the night and she didn't understand why he wasn't there. So she went to his room and he wasn't there either.

She saw Clary and Jace in the weapon's room.

"Hey, have any of you seen Alec? I finished the report and he needs it I looked all over an I can't seem to find him anywhere" Izzy sighed

"I haven't seen him since around midday he was shooting arrows of the institute's roof" Jace said

"That is where he is these days have you seen him around Clary?" Izzy sighed

"I saw him about seven hours ago he was making his way to his room" Clary said

"How did he look?" Izzy asked

"To be honest he looked sad, stressed and tired, like he didn't look one bit like Alec" Clary sighed

"Yeah I know he hasn't been the same since Magnus, I am very worried for my brother to be honest" Isabelle said

"Don't worry guys he will be fine" Jace said

"No Jace he won't, we all know what Alec is like, he build's his problems up and then one day he is just going to flip out on us and to be honest that day could be very very soon" Clary said

"Clary is right Jace, he is our leader, he is meant to be here teaching us but more then that he is our big brother he has been there for me when I was going through the Yin Fen addiction and he done everything he could to get you out of the City Of Bones so we owe him so much" Izzy said

Just as Jace was about to speak Clary's phone started to ring

_"Hey Luke" Clary said_

_"Hey kiddo look I don't want to worry any of you but Alec is here at the Hunter's moon, he is very very drunk and he is in a state" Luke said_

_"We were looking all over for him" Clary said_

_"Well he is here with us, me and Maia are literally holding him up so he doesn't fall" Luke said_

_"Great thank's Luke we will be there right now" Clary smiled as she hung up the phone_

 

"That was Luke, Alec is in the Hunter's Moon, he told me he is very intoxicated" Clary said

"Great I hate dealing with a drunk Alec" Jace sighed

"Well you are going to have deal with it this time brother cause he needs us" Izzy said

"I make us a portal" Clary said as she drew a rune in the air

"That is so impressive" Jace said under his breath that statement made Clary chuckle,

The three of them stepped through the portal and they were at Hunter's Moon. The saw Luke at the bar with Alec, he stood int he middle of Luke and Maia.

"He drank about ten shots of tequila and about 9 pints of beer, so if I were y'all I get him to bed" Maia said

"Either he is going to vomit or pass out" Luke said

"Oh no" Clary said

"Alec we've been looking everywhere for you" Jace said

"Sorry.. I. I needed a drink" Alec stammered

"I know look's like one one became to many" Izzy said

"Look man I know you miss Magnus we understand that but you need to forget about it right now Alec" Jace said

"I can't I just I love him so much I know I done bad but" Alec stuttered

"Let's get you home then you can talk" Clary said

"Look I take him off your hands, thank's Luke" Jace said as he and Izzy wrapped an arm around him

"Thank's Luke" Jace said

"It's not a problem" Luke smiled

"Can someone open a portal please" Jace shouted, Clary didn't want to use her spacial ability in front of people.

"I got it" a Warlock shouted out, just then a portal was made and they all stepped through it,

"Oh my god Alec you stink" Clary sighed

"I know I am so sorry" Alec sighed, they got him to his room, while every other Shadowhunter they past stared at them, they couldn't believe that their leader came back in a right state.

Izzy and Jace out Alec to bed while Clary went to get him some water

"Alec, come on man talk to us" Izzy said

"Close the door" Alec sighed.

"I just I miss my Warlock!" Alec stammered

"I know you do buddy but somethings you are going to have to accept" Jace said to his parapati

"I am not ready to accept this Jaceeee I want him back" Alec said

"No what you need now is sleep" Jace said

"I want Magnus" Alec cried, just then Clary came in with a glass of water, she handed it to Alec and he drank it.

Alec laid back and the minute his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

Clary, Izzy and Jace left the room,

"He seriously needs to forget about Magnus because it is killing him" Jace said

"I don't know what to do" Izzy said

"To be honest there is nothing we can really do for him, this is something he needs to do on his own" Clary said

"Yeah I guess you guys are right, come on it's late" Jace said and just like that they all went to bed, afraid of what Alec was gonna do next.

The next morning rolled around fast for Alec, he sat up in his bed and rubbed his face in his hands.

"I hate my life" Alec said as he got up, After completing his daily routine he went to his office to catch up on some paper work he didn't do.

The door knocked and in came Izzy and Jace

"We are worried about you" Jace said

"Well don't be because I am fine" Alec said lying but Jace and Izzy knew he was lying they saw right throough him

"No you are not and don't bother lying to us because we can tell that you aren't alright" Izzy said 

"Come on man talk to us, I am your parabati and Iz is your sister you can talk to us about anything and we can promise you we will help you with whatever it is" Jace said. Izzy and Jace stood standing in front of the large desk, Alec was sitting int he office chair.

"I just I miss Magnus and I don't know what to do about it, I love him and I just sometimes I feel like I wanna scream" Alec shouted

"Alec we know this is hard we understand, but you need a distraction, we aree not telling you to get over him because truth be told I don't think you'll ever get over your first love" Izzy smiled

"You need a break man, you are loaded wiht work and your stressed" Jace said

"Alec go on to the roof and shoot some arrows it'll make you feel better" Izzy said

"No I can't I need to finish these reports" Alec sighed

"Me, Jace and Clary will do them you need a break" Izzy said. Alec nodded and got out of his seat, he went to his room and got his bow and quiver. He went onto the roof and began shooting.

He only stopped for a few seconds to look at his hands, which were all bloody and scratched, he heard someone come up behind him but he ignored it he knew it was either Izzy or Jace

"Alexander" he heard someone say and he knew who it was because only one person was allowed to call him 'Alexander'

"Magnus? What are you doing up here?" Alec asked

"To busy to use a healing rune?" Magnus asked pointing to his hand igoring Alec's question

"I am fine" Alec lied

"I honestly don't believe that and neither do you" Magnus sighed

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked again

"One of my dearest friends called me last night explaining what happened at the Hunter's Moon, Alec that isn't like you, you ain't the kind off person to go out and get very intoxicated" Magnus sighed

"Yeah well I felt like it" Alec said shooting another arrow.

"Talk to me Alec what's wrong?" Magnus asked

"Like you wanna know" Alec said

"I do wanna know that is why I am asking, Alec look I know we've broken up but that doesn't mean I don't care about you, I do ya know still think about you every single day and I care about you, I want to knwo how you are feeling" Magnus said

"You know I literally thought about jumping off this roof this morning" Alec sighed

"What why?" Magnus said

"Because I hurt you so freaking much, I can't deal with this Magnus, I just can't do it" Alec cried, The blood was trickling down his hand

"May I have your bow and quiver?" Magnus asked

"Why?" asked Alec with pure confusion on his face

"Because I can clearly see that you are shooting them until your hand bleeds so can I please have your bow and quiver" Magnus asked, Alec hesitated but he gave them to him anyway.

Just then Izzy and Jace walked onto the roof

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay" Jace said

"Well I am fine" Alec snapped

"Alec" Jace warned

"Sorry for snapping" Alec said

"It's okay" Izzy smiled

"Can you both leave us to it for a bit?" Alec sighed

"Of course, sorry to interrupt" Izzy said

"It's okay" Magnus smiled. Just then Izzy and Jace left

"Like I was saying why did you ask me for my weapon?" Alec asked

"Because you are doing it to hurt" Magnus said

"I be okay" Alec said, he sat down on the ledge thing and Magnus stood by the wall, there was a distant between them.

"I shouldn't have left you, you are self destructing Alec" Magnus sighed

"Well that I can agree on" Alec sighed

"I wish things could be different Alexander" Magnus said

"Maybe it can, Magnus I miss you so much is hurts physically and emotionally" Alec said as he tried not to cry

"The feeling is mutual Alec, I though I was doing right by my people, as there leader it's my job to protect them and make them happy, but truth be told I wasn't happy, the only time I was happy was and is when I'm with you" Magnus said

"Then come back to me" Alec sighed

"Always" Magnus said as he moved closer to Alec, so now he was standing right off him. Magnus put his forhead on Alec's

"Please kiss me, even if it doesn't mean anything I just want to feel your lips on mine" Alec whispered.

"It'll always mean something with yo Alexander and that's a promise" Magnus said as he placed his lips on Alec's. The butterflies erupted in Alec's stomach again. After a few second's they pulled apart.

"Be mine again?" Magnus asked as he placed his hands in Alec's

"If you have me" Alec smiled

"I'll always want you" Magnus chuckled as they hugged in a very tight embrace

"I missed you so much" Alec said as he gently played with Magnus' hair

"I missed you to so much. I love you please never doubt that" Magnus said

"I know you do, and I love you to" Alec said as they hugged tighter


End file.
